Needle in His Heart
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: What if ir was Naruto who got hit by Haku's needles? Does he live? How does Sasuke react? kinda boyXboy love, slightly fluffy/ slightly angsy one shot. sasunaru, kinda Sakura bashing sorry


Haya! This is my first one-shot and attempt at something fluffy, i think i failed but read n find out. It was meant to be boyXboy love but i suppose it can be seen as friendship, make your own mind up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

The battle had been short but very dangerous up to now; Sasuke had thick needles sticking out of his pale flesh but they didn't hurt.

Naruto too had needles in him and they had brought him to his knees but he was still trying to focus on the enermy.

But the enermy, this Haku boy, was fast however; Sasuke was faster. The mirrors surrounding Sasuke and Naruto showed all sides, Sasuke could see a needle sticking out of Naruto dangerously close to his spine.

The masked Haku noticed Sasuke looking over every so often to the blond ninja who was just getting in the way.

"it would be foolhardy to try to target you directly," Haku thought bitterly, then his eyes darted to the blond boy and a wicked thought came to his mind, "but if i use the other boy as bait."

Haku readied his needles; the blond ninja wouldn't be that hard to hit, he was already on his knees, "time to bring this to an end!" Haku shouted shooting out of the mirrors and towards the fallen ninja.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Haku shot towards Naruto, "what? He's going after Naruto! No!" Sasuke thought frantically and wanted to get in the way but his body wouldn't move; all he could do was watch as the attack happened.

When Haku was close enough he fired over one hundred needles at Naruto; the sheer force of the hit sent Naruto flying backwards, the needles enbedding themselves deep in his skin, he landed with a heavy bump but no noise escaped his mouth and then he lay still.

Sasuke had watched this horror in slow motion and, after what seemed like hours, Sasuke ran forwards; Haku had transfered himself into another mirror and was watching with pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke lifed the still body into his arms but quickly put him down when he saw just how many needles were sticking out of Naruto's bloodsoaked orange jumpsuit.

"Dobe." Sasuke hissed as he tired to get a responce, "wake up you baka." But nothing, except a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, like drool when he slept.

Sasuke heart began to pound hard in his chest and his hands started to shake; out of anger he started to pull the needles out.

As he pulled them out Naruto's voice started echoing in his head; their fights, the times they had a laugh and even the time they had accidentally kissed. The memories brought a lump into Sasuke's throat.

"why didn't i move." He snapped at himself and tore another needle out, "you should have just stayed out of the way...dobe..." his anger trailed off as he saw a large needle stuck deeply in Naruto's chest, right near his heart.

Sasuke grasped it in his hands, ready to pull, but, once again, his body wouldn't move. The realisation had dawned on him; Naruto could really be dead. His chest wasn't rising or falling, his eyes weren't moving behind his eyelids and his body didn't move even a little.

A choaked sob escaped Sasuke's throat, he didn't even know he was capible of such a noise, but the mere though, and now the truth, that Naruto; the bubberly, clumblsy but secretly hurting blond boy, was slowly getting colder right before his very eyes.

Suddenly Haku's mocking laughter echoed around the mirrors, "how pathetic," he laughed, "a Uchiha brought to tears by the death of someone he hates."

Sasuke started shaking from anger, "i did hate him." Sasuke said boldly looking at Naruto's paling face, "but....." his mind trailed as he remembered something Itachi had told him when he was very young; _"there's a very thin line between hate and love."_

"Sweet." Haku said sarcastically.

Sasuke stood slowly and notcied a single tear slid down his face; not bothering to wipe it away he faced the reflection of Haku his anger hit boiling point.

"I'm gunna kill you!" Sasuke howled his Sharingan spinning madly.

Making some hand signs very quickly he shot the hot, seering fire in all directions, turning the water based mirrors into nothing but steam; Haku had nowhere to hide now.

Sasuke grabbed some of the needles he had pulled from Naruto and used them against Haku; his anger making him faster and stronger than before, his movements almost a blur.

Meanwhile Sakura and the old bridge builder had made their way through the thick fog to where Sasuke was fighting.

Sadly, sakura didn't see the fatally injured Naruto, she only saw Sasuke fighting with all his worth, "go Sasuke, go!" she screamed like an overexcited fangirl.

The bridge builder noticed Naruto and was shocked, "hay pinky, shouldn't you help him?" he asked sakura.

"He'll be fine." She waved him off without even looking at Naruto, but if she had she would have seen smoke wisp from his wounds, healing them, and colour coming back into his cheeks.

In Sasuke's fight he was winning; he had Haku on his knees, like Naruto had been before, and his mask broken. But before Sasuke could deal the final blow he heard Haku whisper something them vanish into nothingness. He heard something from deep in the fog but he wasn't bothered and he was still angry.

"Yay! Sasuke won!" sakura cheered.

Sasuke's mind finally came back to earth when sakura flung herself around his neck, "you showed him Sasuke-kun." He laughed but Sasuke just scowled.

Why was she hugging him when Naruto was injured; he threw off the pink annoyance, "what are you doing?" he snapped, "have you healed Naruto?"

Sakura gave him a confused look, "but you were..."

"shut it." He hissed and stormed over to Naruto.

His body hadn't moved and that massive needle by his heart hadn't been taken out; Sasuke fell to his knees beside him again, "i couldn't kill the teme." He whispered, "i'm...sorry, Naruto." He laid his head on Naruto's shoulder but refused to cry this time.

"We should take the needle out." The bridge builder said softly.

Sasuke didn't look up, he just grabbed the needle and pulled it slowly out of Naruto's chest but wasn't reward but a groan of pain he had waited, no, wished for.

However, if anyone had been watching carefully or if the fog had been thinner the small group would have seen the wound smoke lightly and heal up quickly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated over and over but found no relief in his words; he hugged Naruto's surprising warm body to his.

"Teme, you're heavy." Moaned a soft voice under him.

Sasuke couldn't have shot back quicker if he had been struck by lightning; Naruto raised his hand to wipe the blood away from his mouth before turning his blue eyes towards Sasuke with a small smile, "you hugged me." He giggled.

Sasuke was speechless; only a moment ago Naruto had been dead in his arms and now he was smiling and laughing.

"sorry i didn't move teme, i guess i should have paid attention a little bit more." Naruto laughed lightly and slowly sat up.

Coming out of his trance of scanning Naruto's body, he went back to Naruto's side to help him up, "careful idiot, you were seriously hurt." Sasuke warned but couldn;t see a single bleeding scar on the boy.

Naruto pouted, "but i'm fine now." He protested but suddenly blushed and looked away, "thanks for pulling the needles out, it helped." He muttered.

Sasuke smiled and embraced Naruto, "any time Naruto." He whispered.

Naruto laughed and pushed Sasuke away slightly, "you're embaressing me!" he complained but he still had a smile on his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he 'hn'd and picked Naruto up, bridal style.

"Next time, i'll protect you." Sasuke said kindly as they wnet through the fog to find the sad sight of a dead Haku and wounded Kakashi but that's another story.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo

I'm so sorry it was so pants and slightly long but this idea popped in my head when i was looking through my collection. It only took me an hour to write and it is only a side line from one of me main stories i'm writing. Me creative juices flowed and this is the stuff that came out.

You can flame or review, i don't mind, i ain't all to keen on this story.

Thx for reading anyways!


End file.
